1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a braking system of a vehicle and a method for operating a braking system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 040 854 A1 describes a hydraulic braking system and a method for operating same. With the aid of a use of the hydraulic braking system or by carrying out the method for its operation, it is to be made possible to decelerate a vehicle with the aid of at least one electric motor and a hydraulic braking system.